


where is my heart (with you)

by silvergalaxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalaxy/pseuds/silvergalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve got great lips," Harry says seriously, and Niall feels his whole body light up.</p><p>or: Niall and Harry meet at a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where is my heart (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent drabble based off of this picture [https://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0mieo54HF1r2mwpoo1_500.jpg] and my overwhelming ideas about teenage narry meeting at a wedding.
> 
> i posted this a week or so ago on tumblr and originally i wasn't going to post it on ao3, but decided to afterwards.
> 
> i'm really sorry about the lack of updates, but i do currently have 3 WIPs, one of which i'm hoping to get out very very soon! thanks for all of your patience <3

The atmosphere in the room is happy and light, laughs echoing and drinks sloshing in their cups. Willie had hired a good DJ for the night, and Niall reminds himself to tell his older cousin so afterwards. Tapping his foot to match the upbeat tune, Niall can’t help but let a pleased smile make it’s way onto his face. The collar of his dress shirt is getting unbearably tight, and he loosens the top button for a bit of breathing room. 

It’s been a long, memorable day, and Niall isn’t keen on spending the end of it sitting on a chair. Rising to his feet, Niall turns to his right to give his mum a quick kiss on her cheek before sidling through the sweaty crowd towards the area of the dance floor that looked like they were having the most fun. 

"Niall," his uncle crows happily, and Niall grins and falls in step beside him, knees lifting and heels kicking in a foolish routine that has everyone either cackling or joining in on the fun.

The bride’s side of the family look absolutely perplexed as to what kind of movements he’s making. He tries engaging them to form a sort of dance circle, but most decline his offer with a polite smile.

Some of the younger ones agree, though, and Niall is delighted when the bride’s handsome step-brother (who, according to Niall’s nosy mother, was just about Niall’s age) latches onto Niall’s arm as he drags him and the rest of the group towards where he was dancing before. 

Niall doesn’t actually know how to explain what he’s doing with his feet, so he makes the movements and yells over the blaring music about what he thinks they’re called.

A lot of the newcomers look lost, if Niall’s being honest, but he isn’t about to write them off as lost causes just yet. He takes the handsome boy by the hand, because he’s the best dancer, Niall tells himself. Definitely not because he’s unbearably beautiful with his rosy red cheeks and crisp suit. Of course not.

"Follow me," Niall exclaims enthusiastically, positioning him so that they’re standing face to face. He then clasps his hands behind his back and starts up the moves again.

The boy, god bless his soul, is watching his feet like a hawk, and imitates the moves to the best of his ability. He looks back up after a moment or two, and Niall sends him his brightest smile, one he usually reserves for pulling cute birds at school. 

"I’m Niall," he says sweetly, his legs still kicking and twisting around like an absolute goon.

"Harry," he calls back, his grin lopsided and gorgeous. "You’re quite talented."

"Thank you, Harry," Niall replies, and hopes Harry thinks the blush on his upper cheeks is from the dancing and not the silly compliment. "Pretending to know how to tap dance is my specialty."

They smile at each other, their eyes locked as their feet fall into a sort of showdown, and Niall registers the telltale click of his mother’s old camera from his right. He can only imagine all the embarrassing photos she’ll be showing everyone in the morning, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when he’s having a good time with possibly the most gorgeous boy he’s seen. 

After they banter back and forth a few times over who’s winning their little competition, Niall is growing more and more tired and he imagines Harry feels the same. Slowing his legs down until they’ve completely stopped moving, he reaches out and places a palm on Harry’s chest, leaning in on him as he stops his dance.

"That was pretty impressive for your first time, honest," Niall jokes, laughing as he looks up at Harry, who is beet red in the face.

"What are you talking about?" Harry laughs. "I’m a professional. I was going a little easy on you, you see."

Niall hums and raises an eyebrow, and Harry merely shrugs a shoulder, as if to say _it was worth a shot_. 

Niall twists his head around to see a few of his family members staring at him curiously, so he takes the opportunity to ask Harry if he wants to take a breather outdoors with him. He’s happy to say his voice didn’t waver once. 

"Yes," Harry responds quickly, and the pair walk towards the door leading to a patio overlooking a miniscule pond. 

"Pretty nice wedding," Niall remarks once they’ve settled their backs against the railing. 

"For sure," Harry agrees, and then turns his head so that there are only a few inches between his and Niall’s faces. This close, Niall can see the green in Harry’s eyes, and the shine of his curls. He hopes Harry thinks he looks half as good as Niall thinks Harry does at this moment, the moonlight pouring over them and casting a glow over their bodies.

Harry’s hand raises tentatively, his fingers outstretching until his fingertips are brushing Niall’s warm cheek. His palm cups the side of Niall’s face then, and Niall shifts closer, placing a tender hand on Harry’s neck. 

When their lips touch, it’s clumsy and Niall feels his teeth clack against Harry’s. He rushes to apologize, but Harry pulls him back in, smiling for a moment against his mouth before delivering a real kiss, and they begin to move languidly with one another. Harry’s hands are gentle, so gentle, and Niall gives his neck a slight squeeze and nips his lower lip lightly before pulling away, his hand sliding down to rest on Harry’s shoulder. 

"You’ve got great lips," Harry says seriously, and Niall feels his whole body light up.

"You too," he mumbles, his nose dipping down before coming back up to plant another soft kiss on Harry’s lips. Niall thinks he can taste the faint flavour of icing from the cake earlier in the evening, and his eyes are fluttering shut in absolute bliss as he lets his fingers massage a pattern into Harry’s neck.

It’s a warm night, and the pair are sweaty and flushed as they finally shift away from one another. Sharing a sweet, secret smile, Niall stands and pulls Harry to his feet with only minimum difficulty. The sound of the party indoors is suddenly louder, as though they’ve left the sanctuary of their own little world behind as they stand almost awkwardly next to each other.

Straightening his collar, Harry turns to Niall with a sheepish look on his face. “That was really nice,” he says. “Um.”

Niall fumbles with his words inside his head for a moment before blurting out, “You better turn up to all the family parties. A lot more fun with you, for sure.”

Harry nods solemnly. “Promise. We can spend some time getting to know one another other times too? I don’t live too far and I bet we could have a good time, me and you.”

"Yes," Niall replies happily, and fishes his phone out of his pants pocket. "There, put in your number and we can make plans when I’m not knackered."

"Fair enough," says Harry, and when he hands the phone back to Niall, his name is there along with a few choice emojis. Even after knowing him for a couple of hours, Niall can testify that they describe his persona quite well. 

They enter the reception area again to discover that the festivities are wrapping up, and Niall can see his parents shrugging on their coats. When they meet his eye, they beckon him over, gesturing that they’re about to make their exit. 

Niall turns to find Harry still beside him, cherry red and grinning happily. Harry sticks his fist out, and Niall bumps his own against it, and he’s positive his eyes must be sparking with how happy he feels at that moment.

"See you," Harry says, and Niall mock salutes him, turning on his heel and walking towards his dad, with a smile so wide he feels as though his cheeks will be permanently stretched in a Harry induced lovestruck grin.


End file.
